darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Voidwalker
The Voidwalker is a supernatural gauntlet that can open portals at designated locations allowing War to traverse between them. It also allows other objects to be transported through these portals, or even opening one portal via another. Darksiders Acquisition This item is obtained on the mission where you free Azrael from the Black Throne. Usage It creates two portals you can teleport between, the first portal being orange the second blue. Creating a third portal will dismiss the first and change the old blue one into an orange portal. These portals can only be placed on certain pads. New portals can be created through each other. If you charge a portal (hold RT for 360, or R2 for the PS3) before shooting, it will greatly increase your exit speed from that portal. Also if the player is aiming at an existing portal and presses either LT or L2 that portal will be dismissed. The panels with a portal can only be opened looks like large, circular, orange glassworks. History The above mentioned techniques are key to fighting the Tower Guardian (all three encounters), solving the puzzles of the Black Throne and defeating Straga. The Voidwalker is also used to obtain the legendary enhancement Death's Blessing. Darksiders II Acquisition This ability is acquired in Lostlight while Death is looking for Jamaerah the Scribe to get the Angel Key. Death will also acquire its upgraded version the Phasewalker from Lilith while trying to get the Demon Key from Samael. Usage The Voidwalker functions almost identically to the first game: like in the first Darksiders the Voidwalker must be fired into two separate magical circles to make the link through which Death or an object may travel. Creating a third portal will dismiss the first portal and the portals may be dismissed at anytime. Portals can also be created through portals like in the first game and Charged portals can also be created through which Death will be shot out of. However, unlike the first Darksiders, both portals are a light blue. The Phasewalker however instead creates portals through time to both the past and Present by shooting Green magic circles on the walls. History The Voidwalker is instrumental in crossing Lostlight and is used in the fight against Jamaerah the Scribe by using the Voidwalker to redirect his attacks back at him. Likewise the Phasewalker is instrumental in crossing Samael's realm by passing the ruins of the present of Samael's realm via traveling back in time and bypassing the security of the past by traveling back to the Present. Trivia *The Voidwalker's circle pads in the first game are seemingly based in a cathedral's Stained-glass window, matching the Tower's gothic architecture. *The Voidwalker is obviously a reference to the Portal Gun from the Valve Game Portal, even shooting portals of the same colors (orange and blue). *Possibly the biggest difference from Portal is the Voidwalker's ability to shoot a portal through another portal, which is needed for some of the puzzles. *The fact that the upgraded version of the Voidwalker that Death aquires from Lilith is called the Phasewalker may link it as a reference to the Borderlands series character who was also named Lilith and whose class ability was called phasewalk. *War's Voidwalker was an actual physical item, but Death's appeared only as a glowing light around his hand. Gallery Voidwalker.jpg Voidwalker_Shooting.jpg|In use. Category:Darksiders Equipment Category:Darksiders 2 Gear Category:Darksiders 2 Abilities